Zebra Remnant (Project Horizons)
The Zebra Remnant are a faction of Zebra operating within the Hoofington region. The Remnant are descendants of the Caeser's Fallen Legion. Overview The Remnant are a zebra militant group operating within Hoofington. The Remnant continue the war with Equestria, despite the fact that most wastelanders consider the war done and over with. The Remnant are fanatical about continuing the war and will, willingly sacrifice themselves or the lives of their comrades to achieve their goals. They will not pause in killing innocents or non-combatants as they see everyone who isn't a Remnant as an enemy. History The Zebra Remnant's origins date back to The Last Day. They were originally made up of the surviving soldiers from the Caesar's legions and zebra tribes that were still loyal to the war effort. Despite the Caesar's death, the Remnant continued fighting the war, and either convinced or beat other tribes into joining their ranks. For two hundred years, the Remnant have continued to fight the war. They are perfectly willing to kill a zebra who would refuse to aid them, and anyone who tries to stop them. Blackjack first encounters them in Roosehoof Academy where she meets a Zebra Remnant sniper named Lancer. Lancer is shown to be a cold, well trained killer and seems intent on rescuing a group of zebras from the nearby mine at Brimstone Falls. Lancer aids Blackjack and once they rescue all the slaves, he shoots Blackjack in the back, temporarily paralyzing her. Lancer proceeds to execute the zebras from the mine, accusing them of high treason against the Caesar. After that, he then escapes. When Blackjack revisits the Hoofington Museum of Natural History, she encounters Lancer and a group of Remnant. They are seeking star metal that was said to have been inside of the museum, completely unaware that the Star Metal was already stolen from the museum over two hundred years ago before The Last Day. A fierce firefight ensues, the Remnant showing themselves to be incredibly coordinated. Blackjack chases Lancer throughout the museum, avoiding numerous sneak attacks and traps. Lancer eventually manages to escape and Blackjack has Lacunae teleport herself and her friends out of the building. The museum had been rigged with explosives which leveled the structure, unintentionally killing other Remnant Zebras' that were inside fighting against Blackjack. The Remnant show up to a battle between the Steel Rangers, Reapers, Blackjack and her friends as well as numerous gangs aligned with the Reapers. The Remnant arrive driving a powerful tank, the war machine lays waste to Reaper and Ranger alike forcing them to retreat. Blackjack tried to blow it up, using a bomb P-21 had assembled earlier. Despite the massive explosion generated by bomb, the tank survived and repaired itself with a built in talisman. Blackjack and her friends were also forced to retreat. The Remnant were next encountered, fighting Thunderhead Enclave Pegasi for control of Yellow River Detainment Camp. The Zebra are there to claim a talisman that belonged to one of their greatest warriors, Shuuja. The Talisman was long gone and numerous Remnants were killed by Enclave and Blackjack. The Remnant appear again, fighting Lighthooves Enclave forces again, this time at an Enclave facility that Lighthooves is using to control Hellhounds. Blackjack frees the Hellhounds with Lancer and the Remnant's reluctant assistance. After the facility is destroyed, the Remant's leader, the Legate along with a small army of zebra arrive. The Legate fights Blackjack in hoof to hoof combat remarking that she is the Star Maiden, but it isn't time to kill her. Lancer protests and is exiled from the Remnants Category:Factions Category:Factions (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons Beliefs The Zebra Remnant's core belief is continuing the war. Zebra who refuse to aid them are considered enemies, and they will go to great lengths to kill them, as shown when Lancer assisted Blackjack in freeing a Gem Mine full of slaves and guards, just to kill eleven Zebra; two of which were his own mother and younger sister. They revere the Fallen Caeser and continue to carry out his final command of fighting the war. The Remnant also share a fear of the stars, just like every other Zebra, Remnant or Seperatist. They believe the stars and anything connected with them to be evil or at least inherently dangerous. They despise/fear star metal and anything that has fallen from the sky/stars, They can recognize the metal on sight and will go to great lengths to destroy it or claim it so it can be hidden away, far from where it can harm anyone. The Remnant believe Blackjack is the Star Maiden, a prophecized figure who will bring untold death and destruction to the wasteland. Their leader Legate has made it his personal goal to kill Blackjack. Equipment and Training The Remnant continue to use and perfect Fallen Caeser Style, hoof to hoof combat. Blackjack witnessed Rampage using this form of combat against a Zebra Remnant during the firefight in the Hoofington Museum of Natural History. Remnants are also shown, standing on their rear hooves with ease so they can stand in an upright posture. Remnants stand upright so they can more accurately fire their weapons. This also allows them to tower over an opponent who has been knocked on their back and point a gun at them. Remnants have access to some well maintained weaponry, Invisibility cloaks and explosives. The Remnant have access to cybernetic soldiers, these cyborgs are deadly combatants but lack any free will of their own. Notable Remnants Lancer - A Zebra Remnant, responsible for the deaths of nine out of the eleven zebra slaves, working in the Brimstone Falls mine. He led a group or cell of zebra and was willing to sacrifice them in order to kill Blackjack and destroy the Museum, preventing any star metal inside from being claimed. Xanthe - A Remnant Technician who is cursed by Blackjack. Lancer tries to kill her but is stopped by Blackjack. Blackjack asked three Pegasus Ponies from Neighvaro take Xanthe to the Collegiate, but she instead went off on her own. Legate - The mysterious leader of the Remnants. He has ordered his troops not to kill Blackjack as he see's it as his personal mission to do that himself. Notes *They are only shown to be active in Hoofington. *They have access to some advanced and well maintained weaponry. *They will kill zebra separatists on sight. *They fear the stars and anything that is related. *The Remnants are based off Caesars Legion from Fallout New Vegas and the cancelled game, Van Buren (Fallout 3), from Black Isle studios. *They're also based off of the Chinese Remnant from Fallout 3, however unlike the pure-strain Zebras' in the Zebra Remnant, the Chinese Remnant forces are all made up of Ghouls completely unaware of their radioactive transformation. Category:Factions Category:Factions (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons